


Transcend The Sun

by LamiaHypnosia



Series: Our Time In The Universe [3]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Canonical Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Intimacy, May/December Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaHypnosia/pseuds/LamiaHypnosia
Summary: As Halcyon looks toward the future, the Unreliable crew have gone their separate ways and their stories are the stuff of legends.Dr. Welles is a busy man yet his jovial spaceship captain friend insists on hanging out with him in his scant free time. Somehow she's worked her way into his heart and it's becoming clear she's not going to leave.We were together. I forgot the rest.-Walt Whitman
Relationships: Female Captain/Phineas Welles, The Captain/Phineas Welles
Series: Our Time In The Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663147
Comments: 26
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue

Even after the doors closed behind him, Chairman Charles Rockwell couldn’t make himself relax. Making a beeline for the bar he found his hands shook too much to pour a drink. Then hefting the decanter in both hands he brought it to his lips taking a long pull of Rum and Somethin’. 

It was all over now. The empire crumbled, Rome was falling but void damn it he would not go down with it. He had to pack and leave, let Adjutant Akande sort all this out. Only last he heard she was gone. So much for throwing her under the proverbial bus.

Crossing the room Rockwell frowned. His chair was backwards facing the window. What inconsiderate dolt had left his office anything but pristine?

The chair twirled around, the slow creak the only sound in the otherwise silent room. 

Rockwell dropped the decanter and barely heard it crash. “Y-you!” he stammered.

 _Her._  
Welles' little helper lounging in his chair like she owned the place.

Rockwell wasn’t a violent man by any means but hand to the void if he could get his hands around that woman's throat and choke the life out of her, he would. But her neck was too small and his hands were fat. He’d have to use a rope or something. Instead he tried to rearrange his face into indignant lines. 

But he froze, like when the teacher calls on you in class when you weren’t paying attention and had been huffing model glue all morning. Rockwell stood stock still as though she were a venomous reptile and any sudden movement would be her cue to strike.

She stared at him placid as a woolly cow. “Sorry I didn’t make an appointment. I’ve been waiting for you.”

Trying desperately to regain his composure Rockwell played it cool, hoping the fear wasn’t plain on his face. And that he didn’t wet his pants. “Are you here to kill me?” 

Then that wretched spacer put her dirty boots on his desk crossing her ankles negligently. “If I was going to I’d have done it back at the Labyrinth.” 

Rockwell gulped. Perspiration trickled down his forehead. “Are you here to seduce me?”

Her mouth twisted into a scowl. “No!”

“More’s the pity.” Rockwell tried putting on a husky tone. She was fetching, and how delicious the tabloids would be around Byzantium. Dressed in black with only a splash of red makeup around her eyes and was that a ring in her nose- she looked like a dissident but more a seductive villainess in a serial. The kind of woman who would break your heart- or your femur.

“Shut up and listen.” She said letting her feet drop off the desk and hit the floor with a thump. Then she began playing with the various things on his desk. “I’m here to bargain. You remember our deal.” Taking an antique fountain pen she pointed at him. “You know Dr. Welles was right all along about the Hope. I’ll put it simply. You keep your position- you run Halcyon to the best of your abilities. But from this day onward Phineas V. Welles is a free man, understand? You will lift the bounty off him and dismiss all charges.”

Rockwell frowned “What the hell am I supposed to tell the citizenry? ‘Oh the man we’ve been after so long is actually good’ you think they’ll buy it?”

“Hey, the Board’s been sweeping things under the rug for decades. You tell me. You said you could make a good citizen out of him and make everyone buy it.”

Rising, she passed him to browse his liquor collection. Opening a bottle of Spectrum Violet she poured two shot glasses. “There’s no need to cause a panic. You can slowly implement changes, right?” She sighed impatiently “Listen, I’m not here to scare you or blackmail you or whatever. I want to help the colony. Let’s be honest, the Lifetime Employment was shortsighted, it was a cop out. The people would find out you betrayed them.”

Rockwell snorted. “The people.” He laughed shortly. “What makes you think I give a flying fuck about ‘the people’?”

“You give a good impression. But I know better-” she wagged a finger at him. “I also know you’re a lily livered coward who would do anything to save your own ass. Tell me, what are you going to do now that support from Earth is gone?”

He didn’t have an answer. “If you hadn’t ruined everything-”

“If I hadn’t ruined everything, you’d ruin it yourself. Earth has gone dark I know you know that.”

He narrowed his eyes.“Who told you?”

“Dr. Welles told me.”

Rockwell scoffed. “Welles, that crazy-”

She pointed at him. “Utter one more syllable and you’ll be shitting teeth for the next couple of days.”

The chairman shut his mouth with a pop.

“Dr. Welles is working on reviving more colonists as we speak.” Rounding the bar she handed one of the glasses to Rockwell and he took it stupidly. “I think the four of us -you, me, Welles and Clarke- can do a lot of good. Only if Dr. Welles is a free man. By the way I think you have some work to do on that score.”

“The bounty, right.” Rockwell stammered. 

“Shall we drink on it?” She raised her glass. “To Halcyon.” 

When he was certain he was not about to be poisoned, Rockwell muttered “To Halcyon.” and drank. 

A few more drinks in, they fell to talking and Rockwell got into a horrible confessional mood.  
“I’m just a figurehead, I can’t make decisions for myself! It was all Akande’s doing and she’s gone!” He burbled and let his head drop onto the Captain’s shoulder.

“Uh,” she said uncertainly “There there, Chairman. We’ll get by. Clarke just needs time to figure some things out.”

Lifting his head he said “Oh, please call me Charles.”

“Fine, Charles. I do wonder where the adjutant went. Guess it doesn’t matter. But I must be going. I have to see what Dr. Welles needs.”

“Well allow me to escort you to your ship.” He said smoothly.

She held up a hand and retreated a few steps. “I can find it, thanks. I think you have an arrest warrant to dismiss. I’ll be in touch.” With one last 'finger guns' gesture she turned on her heel and left.


	2. Chapter 2

_Just an hour. One hour then back to work._

Phineas hated this. Hated _every_ insipid wine sipping gilded _moron_ in this room, they had no idea -NO idea- the sacrifices he and the Captain had made. He could avoid these high society parties if he wished. Long ago they brought him joy but now he was reminded of days gone, half a life spent in self imposed exile. The price on his head was an unfortunate byproduct. He would have left with or without it.

 _Do it for her. Do it for her. Do it for her. Do it for her._ The words rang in his head like a mantra as his fingers worked the silk tie. He was in such a rush that he finished making himself presentable on the elevator and realized he was breathing heavily. Calm. Slow deep breaths. The door opened. Decades of life on the run made him feel like he was walking into a mantiqueen’s den but nobody seemed to notice. Then the whispers.

_Dr. Welles! It’s Dr. Welles! _Were uttered behind glasses of whiskey and wine. Of course they remembered his face from the wanted posters.__

___Blend in._ _ _

__Snatching a glass of whiskey off a tray carried by a passing waiter, Phineas bolted it. Normally he didn’t drink, it dulled the senses but right now he was desperate. Dull, no he wanted to pummel his senses into oblivion. The rising panic ebbed somewhat. Alcohol when he was six inches from a panic attack was probably not the best idea._ _

__The music was lovely, though. An orchestra tucked away in one corner of the hall drew out dancers, brightly dressed whirling round and round. But where was…_ _

___There she is._ _ _

__Outfitted in dark blue chased with gold she fit in with Byzantium’s high society, but it was undeniably her. The gentleman she was dancing with wore green and every now and then one of them would speak into the other’s ear. One comment sent her into gales of laughter that was barely drowned out by the music. Ditching the glass on another passing waiter’s tray he made a beeline for them._ _

__Pushing through the crowd he got closer and when he was in arm’s reach he tapped the man on the shoulder._ _

__“Excuse me, may I cut in?”_ _

__Vicar Max turned toward him brow furrowed. Then his expression brightened in recognition. “Dr. Welles! I thought you couldn’t make it.”_ _

__The captain’s eyes lit up too. “Looking sharp, Doc! I thought you weren’t going to waste your time.”_ _

__He knew they were teasing but he could feel his jaw clench at the barbs all the same. Phineas held out his hand and Vicar Max placed Kenna's in it. “I wouldn’t grant the privilege to anyone else, doctor.” He left them to it and was almost instantly waved down by a circle of Byzantines._ _

__She looked at him a little confused, probably thought the cutting in comment was hyperbole. But nope. The music started up again, slow but sweet and Kenna laughed in delight as they glided across the floor. “Gladys said you were a good dancer, I thought she was yanking my chain!”_ _

__“You’ll find I’m full of surprises, my dear. It has been a long time but I still remember.”_ _

__He led and she followed. Counting the steps of the waltz was relaxing, gave him something to focus on. Plus the Captain’s astonishment was amusing._ _

__“What made you change your mind?”_ _

__“I thought I’d see the new world we will create. Seems the same.”_ _

__“Well you can’t expect them to change overnight. These stuffed shirts are in for a rude awakening. “ Leaning in, she whispered in mock scandal. “Most of them will have to start working for a living.”_ _

__He rolled his eyes and she laughed. “You and the vicar seem to be getting on. The two of you are like oil and water.”_ _

__“Oh, Max? He’s fine. I think we got off on the wrong foot- why, is he staring at us like we need to make room for the Architect?”_ _

__Pretty soon they were the center of attention. People wanted to meet Phineas, talk to him. Kenna never left his side, her arm through his. They were joined by the vicar again and she said “Well aren’t I lucky, flanked by two handsome men.” giggling at their bashful expressions.  
The vicar was a nice looking fellow though, hilariously oblivious to the overt flirtations of some of the ladies. Captain Frost however was up to her neck in company, be it women asking questions or complimenting her attire to men doing the latter with their eyes everywhere but her face and begging her for a dance. A few times she obliged and came back to Phineas grimacing and shaking out feet that had undoubtedly been stepped upon. _ _

__No one tired of hearing about how Dr. Welles saved the Unplanned Variable. It was almost universally agreed a serial should be made of their exploits but Phineas tried not to show that he didn’t approve of them making light of the situation. Why Vicar Max was there Phineas had forgotten in his desperation to keep his composure, something about the OSI oh well he could ask the Captain again later. Max had made a hasty retreat leaving Phineas as the sole buffer between his associate and a curious throng._ _

__He danced with other ladies, shook hands with people but mostly he stood and listened. So much time lost. He’d been lost in time the same as the Captain, almost. If she was uncomfortable she didn’t show it but she never went long without contact with him, be it from linking her arm with his or when she partnered with him for a dance._ _

__A few others were milling about on the balcony smoking and chatting. Kenna watched the night sky alive with freighters and cruisers, mere specks on the stellar tapestry that stretched out before them._ _

__“Do you miss it?” She asked._ _

__Phineas followed her gaze wondering what drew her eyes skyward. “Gatherings like this, no not really. Just an endless parade of ‘look at me I’m filthy rich.’”_ _

__Then she did that look. The look where her left eyebrow went down and the right one went up and her grin was lopsided. He knew that look- it prefaced a real zinger, usually. Or some insufferably painful pun. “Which is why you’ve been here for three whole hours.”_ _

__Three hours. Somehow Phineas had lost track of time. But it was time well spent. “That long?” He tried to sound casual as possible. “I should probably be going.”_ _

__“I’m about to head out myself. Getting tired. Do you wanna maybe have one last dance?”_ _

__Phineas smiled tiredly “I’m all danced out I’m afraid. But I can escort you to your ship, your domicile, wherever you’re laying your head.”_ _

__They headed into the night and whenever one of the ad drones zipped by Kenna recited the ad in an increasingly irritated voice. Chairman Rockwell, the slimy bastard, had put her up in some fancy penthouse so the Unreliable could undergo some maintenance in the morning._ _

__“Rockwell certainly is desperate to stay on your good side.” Phineas observed._ _

__“He’s more of an idiot than pure evil. He knows what side his bread is buttered on. Plus Clarke is watching him. If he so much blinks in a way that’s not to our liking I’ll know.”_ _

__“You’re keeping him on a tight leash.”_ _

__“A short, tight leash. With a shock collar.”_ _

__They shared a laugh, though brief._ _

__“I think that’s the first time I ever heard you laugh.”_ _

__Phineas’ smile wilted a little. “Not much to laugh about nowadays.”_ _

__She hummed in agreement, inserting a key card into the slot beside the door of some fancy Byzantium flat, gesturing for him to enter but he insisted ladies first. There was a brief standoff of ‘no I insist’ before they both made it across the threshold. Her cringe at the opulent surroundings was palpable. Gilded walls and shining marble floors in a vulgar display of wealth. “Eugh. You’d think these people could afford taste. All this luxury really isn’t my style. I came from the working class, pretty much never throw anything away. Drove the crew nuts. Well here we are. It’s late, you can crash in one of the guest rooms if you want and head out in the morning.”_ _

__Phineas waved both hands. “Not necessary. I appreciate the offer.”_ _

__She smiled at him. “I’m glad you came. I almost lost it back there if not for you and Max.”_ _

__“I actually had a lot of fun. Let’s never do it again.”_ _

__They laughed, more out of relief than mirth. The sound echoed off the marble and when it ceased there was a comfortable lull. Then she did something Phineas did not expect. She hugged him. “From register to receptions. Who knew. I think I lost part of myself after all that time and I’ve been looking for it. I still wonder if you’re right, that I can lead the colony. I don’t know if I can.”_ _

__A wave of melancholy swept over him but he held her. His last hope. “I have no doubt you can. You have Minister Clarke and the ear of the Board.”_ _

__Leaning back she smiled at him. “And I’ve got you.”_ _

__“Me,” Phineas said dismissively. “I’m a scientist not a politician.”_ _

__“You’re the best.”_ _

__Patting her on the back briefly he drew away. “Well I must be going. Good night.”_ _

__“Can you find your way back okay?”_ _

__“I’ll be fine.”_ _

__A smirk tugged at her lips.“Still only trust me 23.7 percent?”_ _

__Phineas put his fists on his hips. “Reading my messages.” He accused but couldn’t hide the amusement in his voice._ _

__Chuckling briefly she then did the strangest thing she’d done all night. And this was the Captain he was talking about. She pecked him on the cheek. He must have blushed for she hid a smile with her hand. Phineas shook his head and chuckled softly. “Good night.”_ _


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m nervous. Do I look nervous? I look nervous, don’t I.”

“No need to be nervous. “ Phineas flicked his eyes up from the monitor to Kenna. “They don’t bite.”

Still she bounced on her heels like an impatient child waiting for a surprise, hair over one shoulder in its long tail twisting it with both hands. “I’m just excited!”

With a hydraulic hiss the doors opened and the voices carried to them, a man and a woman. They stopped in the doorway still wearing the residual smiles of laughter. The woman had skin so fair it seemed her bright red curls drew all the other color from her. She pressed her hands to freckled cheeks at the sight of the Captain, her russet eyes warm. 

“My stars and garters!” Then rushing forward took Kenna's hands. “You must be Captain Frost! I’ve heard so much about you!” She was sweet and touchy feely like an aunt or grandma even though she didn’t look to be any older than the Captain. There was a slight brogue to her voice. 

Phineas couldn’t help but smile at them. “May I present Dr. Alice Byrne, first of many scientists who will be on our team to revive the Hope colonists.” 

Dr. Byrne jerked her head to the statuesque dark skinned man beside her. “That’s Liam. He fetches the coffee.”

She laughed as Liam shook his head. He stood a head taller than all of them with his fists in his pockets withdrawing one to take Kenna's offered hand which he shook gently. 

“Actually, '' he corrected loudly “I’m Dr. Liam Richards and I’m also going to help Dr. Welles melt the popsicles.” His voice was low, pleasant with an accent the Captain could not place. He kept holding her hand and a mischievous glint was in his green eyes. “Why Phineas, you sly dog. You know what they say about pretty young things.”

Byrne’s jaw dropped and her hands were on her hips as she turned to Phineas in mock scandal.  
Phineas however ignored these sallies and instead said “Please do not refer to the process as ‘melting the popsicles’ however close to the truth it is.”

Richards shoved his hands back in his pockets. “Oh just a bit of levity won’t hurt you, Phin.”

“I’m the best popsicle,”said Kenna.

“Yes yes you are special and great and all the wonderful things are you.” Phineas conceded. 

“Was that so hard?”

_

Phineas set to work like a man possessed. With the resources at hand at long last he set to his task immediately. He worked well into the mornings and was still at it when Byrne or Richards were still shaking off sleep. The caffeinoids would do him in someday, they warned. They were likely to but until then, Phineas had his work. 

In pairs, in groups. Then his knowledge sufficiently passed on entire teams were devoted to reviving the colonists. In months the Hope was overflowing with people. The Captain sent a plaque bearing the names of the original Hope crew placed in the docking bay so everyone coming and going might see and remember. Every time Phineas looked at it it strengthened his resolve.

He didn’t see her much but now that things were well in hand and he wasn’t needed so much maybe he could find the time to study that tactical time dilation. Maybe he’d even sleep.

Once when he was headed back to his lab on pain of having his caffenoids cut off by his concerned staff for some actual sleep, Phineas saw Captain Frost and one of the dock workers scratching their heads in confusion over a delivery while the other vessel’s ship hands unloaded the seemingly endless crates.

“Look, it’s all paid for just sign the damn form.” The stevedore said in that ‘for the hundredth time’ tone.

“This is insane, are you sure there hasn’t been a mistake? “ Going over her own datapad Kenna did a quick number crunch. “Okay math not my strong suit but even this is a huge fuck up for me.” Then she saw him. “Dr. Welles.” She gestured to the other ship. “Did you order more stuff and forget to tell me? Did you tell Richards and he forgot to tell me? I’ll tan his hide.”

“No no, no mistake.” Phineas assured her and waved for her to follow. She trotted after him. 

“This is a goddamn logistical nightmare, I just do what you tell me.” Captain Frost panted, swallowing. 

He waved away her disgrace. “I have been busy these past few months. If you’re free might you be able to swing by the lab? I’d like to run a few tests.”

She chuckled dryly. Her tone became biting. “ ‘Hi Kenna, how are you? Catch any good serials lately?” 

Ouch.

“We can have pleasantries soon, I promise.” He replied, the wheedling note was enough to smooth her down. "Why are you doing supply runs, shouldn't you be in Byzantium frightening Rockwell?"

Waving a hand Kenna chuckled. "I got bored. Besides I'm not actually on the Board." Clutching her datapad to her chest she was bubbling over again. “Oh there’s this old serial I wanted to watch. Do you want to watch it with me?"

Phineas groaned. “I might not be able to stay awake for it.” 

“This one will keep you on the edge of your seat. It’s an old show called Game of Thrones. I’ll warn you it’s violent and there’s...some nudity.”

“I’ll watch through my fingers. How can I resist?” He rolled his eyes. “Don’t you have anything better to do than watch aetherwave with grouchy old men?”

"Nope!" 

-

The last time he set foot on the Unreliable was that awful day he escaped from Tartarus. It was odd for it to be so quiet. 

ADA’s omniscient voice floated to them. “Welcome back, Captain. I see you have company. Shall I hide your racy romance novels?” 

“I don’t read racy romance novels.” Kenna said more to herself than anyone else. 

“Hello, ADA.” Phineas greeted. Hawthorne mentioned ADA a few times. Well he boasted about her probably expecting Phineas to be interested. He was in truth but didn’t want to feed the smuggler’s ego. The AI’s sass on the other hand, he could do without.

“Ah, Dr. Welles. Pleasure to have you aboard again. Escape another prison?”

Phineas’ smile tightened a bit. “In a manner of speaking. Would you take us back to my orbital lab?”

“With pleasure. See Captain, I think you could benefit from learning from Dr. Welles’ good manners.”

Kenna held up each hand and gave her the bird. Phineas coughed into a fist but all ADA said was "This is exactly what I'm talking about." 


	4. Chapter 4

The Captain was always eager to help. Conducting a series of simple tests, Phineas ended up with pages and pages of notes about tactical time dilation which really only led to more questions. Usually they were timed trials- moving objects from one place to another or memorizing details in a scene that moved too fast for the naked eye. Bubbles unintentionally got involved when a small wooden block looked tasty and Kenna fished it out of the cystypig’s mouth before Bubbles even knew what was happening. 

The combat trials were better. Plus it gave them the opportunity to set foot planetside. Kenna insisted Phineas get some natural air in his lungs though he was just fine with recycled air thank you very much. After much cajoling, he decided to suffer her company and breathe the ocean stink of Terra 2 at least for a little while.

She had improved greatly, and was even becoming boastful of her little anomaly.  
“Crotch, cranium, center mass.” She pointed at the obliterated target dummies. “Hit ‘em right where I want. I have plenty of time to aim and they’re dead before they hit the ground. This is boring, come on, let’s go hunt live targets. Primals, maybe.”

Phineas didn’t even look up. “Absolutely not.”

“Fine. Starting to get a headache anyway.” Setting her rifle against a boulder the Captain twisted open a bottle of fizzy tea which promptly fizzed all over her hand. “Damn it.” 

Phineas’ brow furrowed in concern.“You have a headache? Does this happen often?”

“If I use the TTD too much, yeah.” Sucking the tea off her digits she looked up at him as he drew closer.

“Tilt your head back just so.” he indicated with his fingertips to her brow. She complied.  
“Proceed.”

Her eyes dilated rapidly, the black of her pupils almost blotting out the irises. Then back to normal she stepped away from him with a little cry of pain. “The natural light makes it worse.”

“That makes sense. Taking in so much information -and light- at once. It’s bound to take a toll. We’re done for today.”

Shielding her eyes for a moment she moved her fingers to peek at him. “Oh. They’re grey.”

“What’s that?” Still punching notes into his datapad he began the trek back to the ship but didn’t hear her crunching steps. Stopping, Phineas looked back at the Captain.

“Your eyes. I thought they were blue but they’re grey. They’re pretty!”

Phineas turned away quickly. Totally just to watch his step. “Oh uh. W-well thank you.” 

That compliment was enough to throw Phineas off for a few more hours. No woman with working lamps found him anything but repellent. Still, it pleased him and he paid her back with profound thanks for aiding in his research. The migraine worsened though and the Captain was miserable. Sadly only time would lessen the pain- time, a dark room and an ice pack to the head. 

Phineas debated on getting some shut eye himself or compiling his notes. The latter, since it was fresh on his mind. He was half an hour in when sleep crept upon him.

_

The Captain was talking but her words and meaning were unclear, like trying to speak underwater. Or she was far away and she beckoned him closer, hand offered in friendship under a bright sky. Kenna. Kenna. Her name is Kenna. Her face was clear and bright. She is a bright shining star. 

He felt how she must have felt moving at lightning speed while the world slowed down around you but then his hand found hers and from it crept tendrils of ice, twisting lacy patterns of frost up her arm spreading across her entire body. Her gaze held him in thrall, an expression of abject terror. He let go but it was too late.

Tiny fissures appeared on her skin. Throwing his arms around her he tried to tell her he was sorry but no words came out.

_Please, no._

She shattered in his grasp- a porcelain sculpture dashed across the floor. 

_No. NO!_

-

Phineas came to blinking away tears with an awful crick in his neck and a nasty wet sensation on his hand. Turning he saw Bubbles slobbering all over it. “Bubbles! You know you’re not allowed in here. Shoo! Go on! I’ll feed you in a moment.” Groaning, he made a face at his hand and rubbed his neck, starting to the sink like a zombie in a horror serial.

Washing his hands thoroughly Phineas stared at the mirror. He’d gotten too attached to this one. How could he not, she was the walking talking proof of his success. But a person too, a person to whom he’d given a new life and a new purpose. He still had walls up a mile thick when she hoped to have his friendship.

"Dr. Welles?" Kenna's voice drifted to him.

Hastily he turned on the tap and splashed his face with cold water. 

"Dr. Welles." She called again.

Pressing the intercom button he said "Back here." He thought he sounded casual enough but there was a weakness in his delivery he could not hide.

As usual she missed nothing. "Are you okay?" 

Blotting his face dry with a towel Phineas said "I'm fine. Just a little tired is all. Are you feeling better?”

There was an aetherwave cartridge in her hand. "Yeah, mostly. Sleep okay? Can't say I did. Wanna watch with me?" Then her eyes pointed to her left. She gasped "Bubbles! Bad!" 

While they were chatting the cystypig decided to serve herself, scattering tobaccorn all over. Phineas groaned. This was _exactly_ how he wanted to finish his day. But Kenna set down her serial and went to clean up the mess. "I've got it."

"Bubbles, bad girl!" Phineas shooed the cystypig out even as she grunted in protest. Well, he reasoned. Why not. 

Tea made and served, Phineas and Kenna settled in to watch.

_

"Well that certainly took a turn." Phineas said as the credits rolled. Both of them cried out in shock and protest as the lord's son caught the queen copulating with her own brother.

"I'm simultaneously disgusted and enthralled." Kenna said. "Wanna watch episode 2?"

"Of course, now I'm invested."


	5. Chapter 5

And so it went. Work. Testing. No one else so far exhibited the tactical time dilation at least not to the same degree. Only a handful, one in fifty showed signs and most of them fell short of the Captain's skill. 

Often during testing she would regale them with stories of her exploits talking excitedly and waving her hands. Sometimes Phineas would look up and see her smiling at him with a fondness that made him feel...well, he couldn't quite explain. 

They made headway on their serial and when things got tense she'd grasp his sleeve. The violence turned his stomach and he hid his face in her shoulder at these moments, and during the nude scenes, exclaiming ‘oh law…’until it became a running joke between them and she would say it when they suspected impending nudity.

Sometimes they'd talk after, about the show but sometimes she'd talk about her life before she was frozen. She was a regular worker bee that much Phineas knew but she had greater aspirations. 

What those aspirations were drifted to Phineas from another room in the form of a song. At first he ignored it thinking it the workings of an idle mind but it was pleasant to hear something other than a jingle. These stuck in his head like a long-forgotten memory. At one point he found himself singing under his breath without realizing.

She'd wanted to sing and that was all but the changing world wouldn't allow anything such as art. That plus drama with band mates prevented them from remembering what they really set out to do. Fame wasn't her ambition. She only wanted to share old music with the rest of the world, words and melodies to move the soul. Not wanting to be stuck writing jingles she left her aptitude for music off her resume.

Discouraged and in debt she boarded the Hope, and the rest Phineas knew. Meeting a fellow music lover did make Phineas happy for such things were contraband under the Board since he could remember. Even the music at the countless balls and receptions couldn't encourage rebellion. 

"What about you?" She asked him one night when they were cleaning up yet another mess courtesy of Bubbles. "Did you always want to be a scientist?" 

Phineas cast the line of memory into murky waters. He spoke as they both tidied up the lab -a task made less onerous with her charming company at least- scrubbing down a table she stood nearby with a bio hazard waste bag open at the ready. "I wanted to fly on the ships. Had neither the aptitude nor temperament. I did have a knack for chemistry, biology and the like. My mother and father nudged me in that direction. Guess they didn't want me to become a hardened spacer with no better ambition than soaring the cosmos."  
_Or an outlaw._ He thought sourly and put more elbow grease to a particularly stubborn spot. "They sacrificed much to put toward my education. I poured myself into my work, I wouldn't have been able to stand the disappointment in their eyes." 

Kenna picked up a sheet of paper adding it to a sheaf in her hand tapping them on the table to straighten them. "They'd be proud of you."

Gathering the soiled rags he deposited them into the bag. "I'm not too certain about that. When I was about twenty three my father passed away suddenly. I worshiped that man. He put his heart and soul into everything and feared nothing. He was my rock." 

Phineas saw her forlorn expression and lowered his gaze. "Mother didn't take it well. We grew apart over the next few years but I had my work to sustain me. Those were some dark times. I had no idea how much darker they'd become. When I discovered the truth about the Hope." 

He thought his ramblings of events decades in the past would be going through one ear and out the other but when he turned to look at her again he saw she was staring at him with rapt attention. "I suppose I never told you the full story did I?"

She shook her head. Phineas took a slow deep breath. " I discovered that the Hope wasn't lost- they knew exactly where it was. While the bigwigs debated what to do I proposed we find a way to revive the colonists. I tried to reason with the Board, give me funds, resources, something and let me do this. Thousands and thousands of human lives are slumbering, forgotten."

"Lost Hope," she said in disgust "more like Ignored Hope. Dismissed Hope. Let me guess- they refused."

"Of course they did. So I did research on my own. I thought if I could have one success they would see I was right. But they kept dying-"

The horror struck expression on her face was devoid of accusation or contempt. "But you didn't mean to…" She placed a light hand on his arm. “Did you ever talk to your mom again?”

Phineas remembered to breathe. “I couldn’t risk it. I sent her what bits I could in secret. When they started coming back I realized she’d died. She’d died with her only son branded a murderer.”

He turned from her only to return to his task but she hastened to apologize. “I shouldn’t have brought it up, I’m sorry.”

“Oh no, it’s not that." Phineas secured the bright orange bags. Hopefully they'd hold for their short trip to the waste disposal." Trust me I’ve sat here for years thinking of it.”

“All these years alone with all that eating at you. It must have been hard.” 

Now he really couldn’t face her for she sounded on the verge of tears. And yet “Don’t.” was the only word he could manage.

What Phineas meant by that even he did not know. But the Captain turned to him. “Right. No reason to dwell. Everything’s alright. It will be." She offered him a weak smile. "You've always got me. I enjoy spending time with you for what it's worth."

The corners of his eyes crinkled. "Even though I keep putting you to work?"

She put a hand on her hip. "What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't help you tidy up?" Then balling her hands under her chin Kenna pleaded "Can I come by later, Masked Marketeer season finale is tonight!"

Friend. That sounded nice. She'd tidied up for him, saved his life and so much more. What more could he ask for in a friend? Kenna seemed to be hanging on his answer, still joy personified and giving him that admittedly pretty pout no sane man could resist. 

"You are welcome any time, my dear. You brighten an old man's day."

Her vociferous cry of 'Yay!' chased off the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Time as it always did slipped by like a rain swollen stream. Captain Frost was a source of good news from the colonists and her presence was a balm to their hearts. She didn't approve of what she called ‘sentimental dreck’ and really only became herself when she was with Phineas.

Their trials for the TTD became shorter and ended with their talks which Phineas looked forward to more and more. Eventually it replaced the trials entirely. Though decades apart they saw eye to eye on most things. Really upon reflection she was practically his contemporary, simply untouched by time. It was to him she turned for comfort and advice. It was nice to be needed plus she did little things for him. Fixed his coffee the way he liked it, fussed about his caffienoid consumption, made him laugh even if she looked foolish. But mostly they sat in companionable silence, basking in the calm brought by the other's mere presence.

Yet it was becoming more and more difficult to ignore the warmth he felt when she was beside him. Especially the time they both dozed off on the couch and he idly thought how nice it would be to wake up beside her every day. 

No, she couldn’t possibly feel the same way.

Then once when she, in an attempt to put him in a better mood coaxed him into dancing with her along to Frank Sinatra bent her head toward him and he retreated, staring back like a cornered animal. “What are you doing?” 

Her eyes flicked back and forth searching his face. “Using the scientific method.” She answered.

He frowned at her deeply unamused. “Have you lost your mind?”

“Maybe?” Her tone, at first playful and coy, began to shrivel up.

“What. Are. You doing.” Phineas demanded in a low voice and his fingers, which had been resting lightly on the small of her back dug in though he knew by all means he should resist touching her. Somehow he found himself on the other side of the room and the Captain followed, rushing ahead of him blocking his progress- using her TTD the little cheater. 

“Phineas I’m sorry but I can’t-” she paused fumbling for words. “I can’t go on without knowing if- oh I’m babbling, sorry, it’s just- it’s just I care about you so much you’re the sweetest most brilliant man, I’ve never met anyone like you-” pausing again she searched his face again, for what he didn’t know.

“No.”

The word fell like a dead weight between them.

Her voice cracked like glass “What?”

His hands were on her shoulders now. “Listen to me, Kenna.” Phineas stopped himself. It hurt like hell to see her pain but she must know he was aching too. He soldiered on. “Listen to me. I will put this as plainly as I can. My work would keep me from you and I’ve never done anything like this before. Besides, wouldn’t you rather be with someone closer to your age?”

Her head dropped. “I’d rather be with someone I love. “ Then she met his gaze her voice thick with emotion. “You can’t stand there and tell me you don’t feel something, too.”

It was at that moment Phineas realized he fucked up. Following her lead he’d spilled it all. Let down his guard and show his fears.“You’ve always been forthright. “

Kenna sniffed, head hung hair covering her face. “That’s a really nice way of saying ‘emotional wreck’.”

He shook his head. “Not at all. It’s a quality I admire. I’m having some difficulty. I just haven't got a clue why you'd want to waste your time with an old codger like me- who's a criminal to boot!”

Raising her head she faced him again, eyes still shiny with unshed tears. “I knew what you were going to say, Phineas. ‘I’m old’ yeah, well I’m older.”

“A technicality. You’re physically half my age and mentally a quarter of it. Besides you haven't the experience of all those years so that doesn't really count.”

She laughed silently, her shoulders shaking. The tears fell anyway. “By which you mean I’m fun and keep you young.”

“Exactly. “

She hugged him, pressed her cheek to his chest. It felt nice. Phineas held her for a while. He'd hugged her before but not like this. Oh no. Well no wonder they called it falling in love. By all means he should reprimand her, tell her she was mad. Setting herself up for heartbreak when he inevitably kicked the bucket of old age. But then again young people died too. Why now in the twilight of his life did Phineas' heart mate come to him in the form of this-this sunbeam, this loud wild dreamer. He was too old for this lovey dovey crap but Law it was intoxicating. Must take notes.

Looking up Kenna did that thing where one eyebrow went up and the other went down. “If you’re worried about physical things, we can work something out.”  
She laughed -out of mirth not spite- and Phineas knew he must be blushing. “Don’t be shy, I know that’s what you’re thinking about. It’s not super important to me.”

He tried to find somewhere else to look besides directly at her. "It's more my desirability as a partner I'm worried about. “ Oh Law. He forgot about physical intimacy. Couples set such a store by such things. Well, they could just proceed naturally as it were. 

Maneuvering so she was within his line of sight again, she grinned. "Well I'm more about romancing the mind above all. I'm a champion hugger as you know. There are other ways of being intimate and if you change your mind…”

His fears abated, he brushed a thumb across her cheek. “I had hoped- but how will we make this work?"

Kenna's grin became even brighter, if that were possible. "We'll do as we've always done. But with more snuggles!”

Phineas quirked a brow which made her giggle. That face she claimed he made when his gears were turning. "Then I must set to finding optimal cuddling positions." 

“Deal!”

Then she kissed him. It was so sudden that Phineas wasn't sure it happened at all. So he went back for more, arms encircling her waist. Inexperience gave way to instinct and longing. No wonder the serials glorified it so much. She could slow her perception of time but this was better. Pretty soon her arms were around him too and he was no longer troubled by this or that. Only the perfection of this- this single moment. He forgot his myriad of excuses, his misgivings. 

Touching her forehead to his, Kenna smiled. “Whatever happens, we’ll work through it. Together.”

The kiss was lovely. Work could wait a little longer. Phineas had just discovered how to stop time.


	7. Chapter 7

Touching his cheek Phineas groaned. Rubbing his finger and thumb together he inclined his head toward the Captain, frowning. 

“The test, darling. Just do the test.”

She fluttered her lashes at him, all innocence. The little minx. Instead of doing as asked she was using her TTD to kiss him while he was unaware. Catching his reflection in the glass he saw on both sides of his face there were half a dozen near perfect lip prints in mauve. If his colleagues saw him now they’d laugh about it for weeks. 

“Something wrong, my sun and stars?” She asked, fingers laced demurely patting her foot on the floor.

“The sun is a star too.” Phineas muttered as he rubbed the lipstick off his face. Her reflection pouted.

“You’re supposed to say ‘moon of my life’. "

Every day was like this. She was always teasing him in one way or another. Kenna never flaunted their growing relationship but didn’t hide it either. Sometimes when he was working she’d be waiting for him, pressed to the glass wall and trace a heart with both fingers in the condensation left by her breath. Other times she’d look at him like he was the sexiest man in the colony begging for his favor with her eyes. 

Still, true to her word they were borderline chaste. Even when they spent time at her Byzantium flat and the bed was large enough for both of them she only ever cuddled up to him. More often than not she would wake him in the dark when his dreams troubled him. Or he’d awaken for no reason and content himself watching her. The best part was when he departed-much as he loathed it- and murmured a goodbye. At first he thought this was not enough to wake her but every time she’d return with a whine of protest, a sleepy ‘see you later’ or ‘love you’. 

That last one was his favorite. 

Both of them hated to sleep. Sleep was a waste of time anyway, Kenna often said. “I already slept seventy years, I have stuff to do!”

Yet most of the stuff was slow, meandering. Quiet moments. She did her best to share them with Phineas. Sometimes he forgot how much she missed out on. 

Sometimes he forgot how much he missed out on.

Sure, if Halcyon faced another crisis the intrepid Kenna Frost would handle it, guns blazing. Phineas was more than happy that she fought more with words and reforms these days for then she would return to him safe and sound. Even if she did ridiculous things like find a guitar to strum and sing Bubbles a song she made up about the cystypig’s name. Bubbles at least seemed to like the extra attention. 

She often sang when happy. Phineas encouraged her to sing if only for that reason. She wasn’t bad per se but often chose songs well out of her range. Halcyon was badly in need of culture. The musicians, poets and painters that had awoken from their long slumber surely had plenty to angst or moan about but their hands and strong backs were needed for now. In their free time they could work their true craft. 

Power was placed back into the hands of the people. Kenna considered herself a worker the same as any of them. She took no credit for the shift or even thought herself a person of influence. But like as not she was Halcyon’s darling. On those awful long days when they were apart Phineas and Kenna exchanged messages. He looked forward to them and tried always to answer quickly. They were sometimes rambling, often funny, and always endearing.

_[To: Welles, Phineas V.]_

_[From: Frost, Kenna K.]_

_Phin Phin,_

_I’m gonna call you that whether you like it or not!_

_Met with Minister Clarke today. He’s excited that the corporations are in talks for rolling out new policies involving fair wages, health insurance and days off. Chairman Rockwell was there too. Clarke said he never saw someone sweat so much in a cool room._

_The bigwigs are understanding now that happy workers are productive workers. I proposed they have some kind of incentive for hard work besides breaks and useless medals. We met the shuttle with the new workers. A lot of them are botanists and Clarke thinks they can help Ms. McDevitt with the food problem. Terra 2 is looking the most promising- I remember reading somewhere that volcanic soil is supposed to be very fertile. Maybe we’ve been going about it the wrong way. Just so much shortsightedness. I think the people were excited to go to space. I know I was._

_I don’t know about any of this. You, Sanjar, Zora and Adelaide are going to be the game changers. I just shot some people and said a few things that are true._

_Anyway, how are things with you? On clear days on Terra 2 you can see the Hope in orbit. People keep expressing interest in meeting you but all I can do is ask. Minister Clarke especially but he’s always super busy._

_I miss you! Pet Bubbles for me!_

_Yours,_

_KKF_

_PS. Sometimes I say my initials aloud, they sound like static KKKKKFFFFFF._

_PPS We should have a candlelit dinner sometime. I saw it on some serial once and I thought ‘I wanna do that’ Just never found anyone special enough. Until now._

_Okay really signing off this time!  
XOXO _

-

_[From: Welles, Phineas V.]_

_[To: Frost, Kenna K.]_

_To my dearest Kenna,_

_My name doesn’t lend itself to nicknames very well, does it? Phin is the usual diminutive but that brings to mind a dirty faced youth on adventures not some dried up codger._

_The corps are going to fight tooth and nail against these policies- you know that. Rockwell will be chief among them and his treatment at your hands will be his rallying cry. I know you have everything well in hand but I ask you to please be careful in that nest of vipers in suits._

_Maybe it’s my completely justified paranoia but I know the Board - reforming or not- wouldn’t be above a few political assassinations even after all that’s happened. Though I think the power vacuum left by Sophia Akande’s absence -the true iron fist of Halcyon- has left most of them vulnerable. They know we stand a better chance if we work together, even if we must grit our teeth to do it._

_I would like nothing more than to mingle with the men and women who stood their ground in the face of the Board’s tyranny, It would be a tremendous honor but I’m no good in public as you saw at the reception._

_Don’t sell yourself short, darling. You are an oasis in this desert, you led the charge- I merely take credit in unleashing you upon the world and setting you on your path._

_We will have a chance to spend time together soon. I think Bubbles misses you. She sits by the door sometimes. I will give her extra pets for you._

_Utterly yours,  
PVW_

_PS. You are so easily amused, dearest. If I tried that I’d probably spit everywhere. Bad idea._

_PPS If we can find some candles, I’m all for it. I’m taking precautions regardless. Fire extinguishers will be within arms’ reach._

_PPPS What are the Xs and Os about? If I have to replace your keyboard again I will give you such a pinch. You can’t blame Bubbles this time either._

-

_[From: Frost, Kenna K]_

_[To: Welles, Phineas V.]_

_Dearest darling sweetness Phin Phin,_

_Okay fine it will be a private joke. Kenna doesn’t have any cute nicknames either. I’ll accept things like magnificent queen of the stars, goddess of the cosmos and champion of Halcyon instead. No autographs, please._

_At least you gained some knowledge- I’ve been a popsicle so long, yesterday I forgot what a wrench was. If Parvati could have heard me she would have fainted. Speaking of Parvati! She and Junlei moved in together! Maybe we should send them a gift?_

_A new doohickey! That’s what I called the wrench. The...the THING! It’s next to the STUFF! Those are technical terms, right? I’ll think of something. I’m open to suggestions._

_Anyway, you did great at the reception. I recall I told you I was barely holding it together. Next time if you can you should be my date. Or maybe I have ulterior motives and just want to be danced with! Oh ho! But in all seriousness if you are up for it I’d love for you to go to the next snooty party I’m invited to. If it doesn’t work out we can just leave. But you don’t have to go, no pressure._

_Okay FINE we will use precautions around open flames. I have class A, B, C and D extinguishers and I know how to use them. I can’t wait until Thursday! It’s Tuesday night and I can’t sleep for thinking, wishing it was Thursday and we can be together._

_Oh yeah, the Xs and Os is like, an old love letter custom. They represent hugs and kisses, I think? Don’t know which is which._

_I forgot the last message but I got sent tossball tickets! I have four so of course I have to bring Felix and Max so I was wondering if you wanted to come. I still have no idea what it’s about but it could be fun, plus Max has been busy lately and I think he would enjoy the break. Felix has been doing okay in Edgewater but Max thinks he’d be better off on Groundbreaker. I’m not so sure. It’s not for me to say, really._

_Gonna try to get some shut eye now. Dreaming of you._

_-KKF  
XOXO_

_PS KKF, kkf-any? Cacophony? That would fit. My brain goes weird places when I’m tired._

-

_[From: Welles, Phineas V.]_

_[To: Frost, Kenna K.]_

_My beautiful queen of the endless sea of stars, light of my life, my angel of Hope. Need I go on?_

_I can’t say I’m surprised Parvati and Junlei got that serious. Good for them. A housewarming gift, I’ll have to think about that. You and I might as well cohabitate as much as you leave things at the lab, my absent minded dear. Speaking of which for the love of all that is lawful STOP leaving your brassieres here, I know you do it on purpose._

_Oh yes the doohickey. It’s a crucial piece of equipment as is the thingamajig._

_I suppose I could be your arm candy for the evening if I can tear myself from work. I make no promises but we can discuss details closer to the date. One must be danced with at all costs. It’s technically Thursday now as I write this, well past midnight. At least this time tomorrow your spot on the couch won’t be empty._

_Tossball game, oh. As fun as that could be with you, it means facing my old nemesis- stairs. Plus crowds means lots of noise equals cranky Phineas._

_I’ll be counting the hours until the Unreliable docks._

_Ever at your side,_

_Utterly yours,  
PVW  
XOXO _

-

_[From: Frost, Kenna K.]_

_[To: Welles, Phineas V.]_

_To my rebel genius, my darling,_

_I’m not a poet, alright?_

_I got your message as soon as I got up. I’ll see you later tonight but I can’t wait!_

_Oh so that’s where that bra went. Shit. Sorry! Maybe I am doing it on purpose as an excuse to come over, did you ever think of that?_

_Yes please be my arm candy! Awww I’m disappointed but I understand if you don’t wanna go to the tossball game. I made the mistake of mentioning I had one more ticket but I think I’ll go with Celia’s suggestion and take Sanjar. He’s not keen on the idea either but he works so hard he deserves an afternoon off. Now poor Vicar Max has to babysit all three of us._

_Gotta refuel then I’ll be on my way!_

_Can’t wait!_

_-KKF  
XOXO _


	8. Chapter 8

“Watch your step, watch your step!” Phineas cautioned as his Kenna ran lightly toward him, laughing as she threw her arms around his neck. 

“Missed you!” She exclaimed, then opened an attack of kisses all over his face ending with his lips in that way that always made Phineas a bit woozy. 

Though humming his appreciation he gave her a gentle squeeze once they parted. “Easy now. You must always handle me as though I am made of meringue.”

She giggled, grinning at him. He pulled her closer, Law, if she could just fly into his arms and never leave. Phineas squinted, holding her at arms length. “What have you done, now?”

Poking her tongue out one corner of her mouth Kenna dug in her bag. “I got Season 2! I’m letting Vati and Jun borrow Season 1.”

Phineas took the cartridge from her, turning it in his hands. “Did you give them the usual warning?”

Still digging in her bag she said “Of course.”

Bubbles snorted happily, shoving her head under Kenna's hand forcing her way between the pair. “I didn’t forget about you, Bubbles! Got something for you. Okay Bubbles.” Producing a mock apple she held it out of the excited cystypig’s reach. “Okay Bubbles,” she repeated. Bubbles fairly worked herself into a frenzy at the smell of her favorite snack. “Bubbles, sit! Sit, Bubbles! “

Phineas watched, a little nonplussed. “You’ve been training her?”

“Well it’s been slow. Come on Bubbles, sit! You sit like a good piggy then you get snackies.”

Bubbles sat at last, mouth glistening with saliva. Perching the mock apple on the cystypig’s snout and sure it was balanced Kenna said “Okay hold still...good girl.” 

“Impressive.” Phineas observed dryly. Poor Bubbles, if she were capable she’d probably be in tears by now but she obeyed. “Oh let her have it, this is degrading.”

Kenna's eyes lit up. “And GO!” she exclaimed and the apple was reduced to sauce in a matter of seconds, stem, seeds and all. 

Phineas and Kenna relaxed as the evening wore on. As usual she was a motormouth. Nyoka says hey, we should have a drink sometime. Hiram sends his regards which led to a plethora of House Lannister references. Vicar Max is doing alright, and if you ever need some muscle Felix is your man, his words.

She sat with her legs across his lap, his hands on her knees as they watched their show. Then later when they were too tired to focus anymore lay down on the bed, upgraded to queen size never truly sleeping they spent hours talking in the dark, holding hands or each other. When she finally dozed off in his arms Phineas kissed her forehead and wondered if life could get any more perfect.

Nights used to be unbearable. Of course being a man of science Phineas didn’t believe in ghosts but sometimes he was convinced. The workings of a sleep deprived mind in isolation but when his Kenna was there he had something better to focus on. The future was uncertain and Phineas tried hard to not think of the inevitable- that his time would run out.  


He’d already taken legal action, naming her his sole beneficiary. Kenna made an off handed comment about how a marriage might quiet wagging tongues but more than likely start them, but screw what people thought, and besides she was his- they didn’t need a contract for that. It wasn’t like anyone who mattered cared. It sounded so possessive, too. Not like she was his property or something like that. She was with him because she wanted to be. Besides marriage was just a construct of an establishment they both despised. 

“I still can’t figure out why you’re with me.” He muttered to himself.

Without opening her eyes she said “Kindness. Goodness. Your sense of humor. You’re adorable, handsome and make science look badass.”

He raised his head briefly to look at her then laid back down with a smug expression. “Damn right.”

Law, he loved her. 

-

The next day Kenna ran in, wearing nothing but an enormous towel and wet hair. “Hot water is out, can I use your shower!?” She asked urgently. 

Phineas blinked. “Er, of course.” He said, pointing with his pen to the facilities.

She trotted out then back in with her basket of toiletries and for the next twenty minutes she was singing in the shower until a blood curdling scream had Phineas running for her, expecting her cells to be breaking down or some kind of medical emergency, heart in his throat as he rounded the corner.

Instead he found the Captain brandishing her towel like a lethal weapon. “I cornered it! Quick! Kill it!” She stared at him incredulously “Didn’t you bring a weapon?”

The sprat in the corner hissed. Phineas blinked. “Of course not. It’s just a sprat, it’s alright.”

Twisting the towel in her hands Kenna said “I hate those nasty things! Little bastard fell on me.” She presented her bare shoulder to him. Water mingled with blood on a set of long scratches. “It’s not bad but it scared the hell out of me.” 

Phineas sighed “I’m so sorry, darling. I’ll handle it, you get cleaned up.”  
It dawned on him not only was there no crisis but she was without a single item of clothing...and possessed no modesty whatsoever. He shielded his eyes. "I saw nothing."

"You can look." she purred and he fairly choked.

Phineas scarcely drew a breath to reply when they both turned to see Bubbles waddle in and sniff the cornered sprat. It hissed then let out a squeak of terror as the cystypig opened her mouth, snatching the sprat in her jaws swallowing it whole before either of them could react. 

"I forgot pigs were omnivores." She said as Phineas cleaned the scratches. Hissing in pain she growled "Think you can make it hurt more?"

Phineas frowned at her not relenting his admittedly excessive scrubbing of the wounds. "Sprats carry all manner of diseases, and trust me you don't want them. Now hold still."

Despite protests he had not looked with anything but a clinical eye, she teased him for seeing her in the flesh.  
He was caught though when during a nude scene on their show he made an off handed comment that Kenna's chest was nicer. Well it was the truth. Later her kisses were anything but chaste. 

The tossball game came and went. A signed Hammersmith Thunder jersey was her gift to Phineas. She told him excitedly of the game, standing and waving her arms, spoke of Max, Felix and Nell the nice young lady Felix was now dating. Kenna was proud that she helped set them up but Max took all the credit, the mean thing! 

She had her own jersey, the last of the Rizzo's Rangers that wasn't an extra small. But it was quadruple extra large and served as a dress on her. She also got a Hephaestus Hammers jersey too to appease both of her friends. 

When the evening of the reception arrived Phineas had second thoughts about attending until he saw her turned out to perfection in a neat wine red suit. 

"You ready to go?" She asked unaware of her glory- hair swept up tidily instead of in its wind-tossed tail, just a touch of makeup to highlight her natural beauty and the undoubtedly custom made suit hugging her form. He knew it made him sound like a grumpy old man but Phineas didn't like excess makeup. It reminded him too much of the insipid fools in Byzantium who caked it on like all they had to use was a sponge roller or maybe a push broom or something like that. Sometimes she put on that eye shadow like war paint but not tonight. Really in his unbiased opinion her bone structure was aesthetically pleasing. He told her as much once and she asked if that was his way of telling her he thought she was pretty. 

Phineas found his voice at last. Sort of. 'Beautiful' he mouthed then recovered with "Ready, yes. I'm ready, let's go." 

A few dances in Phineas was relaxed enough to say "You look beautiful." 

Now she blushed and he was satisfied to have one up on her. She was always making him flustered in one way or the other, complimenting him, not bothering to cover herself sometimes. Little minx. Phineas took all the dances he could from her keeping her grinning with his comments and anecdotes. The highlight of his night was when she leaned close to whisper "I love you." 

"And I love you." He returned softly. Putting it into words was exhilarating. Another perfect moment as this, with the music this time with singers, a man and a woman their voices blended beautifully. Though he was shy about public displays of affection Phineas still permitted her to lay her head on his shoulder. 

Later he still heard scandalized whispers of 'but they work together!' Phineas laughed to himself. The real taboo. They escaped barely noticed, into the night. At last in the relative quiet he went to kiss her but she evaded him.

“No.” She said coyly. Phineas was confused momentarily then with a devilish smirk tried to corner her but she slipped out of his grasp with a ‘come and get me’ smile. 

The game didn’t stop until they arrived at her door. There she let him catch her and she kissed him with a completeness and ardor that made him a bit tense. She hesitated.

“Uh, do you...want me to stop?”

“Please don’t ever stop.” Fumbling for the controls he shut the door behind them.

They ended up in the luxurious bedroom but the need for sleep was lost. He needed her.  
But he had her and now hugging and kissing weren’t enough, not anymore. Somehow he was touching her. That was better than looking. Just the right places drew a soft sigh from her. Once again she asked if she should stop. By then he could only reply by kissing her.  


Phineas couldn't remember the last time he felt so at peace. All cold logic and cynicism fled from him. The world and all its troubles fell away. Nothing but Kenna and his lips on hers. She'd sat beside him or cuddled up to him in bed before countless times, and now, emboldened he slipped a hand into her jacket where only the thin shirt was between him and her soft flesh.

He'd touched her as part of a dance, formal at first but as time went by he drew her ever closer. Hell, he'd poked around her brain when she was still on ice.  
Now it occurred that she wanted all the way into his heart. Her kisses were longer, greedy.  
She didn't really...want him... did she? Over and over he wanted to ask her why. He was an old man, for law's sake. Phineas was a virgin by choice. Not that he'd lacked the opportunity he simply didn't have time for the emotional stakes, the distraction brought on by such things. But his body knew this age old dance. She wanted him. And he wanted her.

She'd said it wasn't important and he begged her to never stop but now that it was down to it Phineas was growing nervous. Before long he realized he must be shaking because she stopped.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Nothing." He responded in kind. What he wanted to say were all the things he couldn't put into words- how much he loved her, how she made him feel stronger and scared at the same time how much he wished he could have spent all these years with her rather than alone but he had her now. Now.

Brushing her nose against his, she slipped out of his arms "I'm gonna go change." Giving him one last quick peck she flounced off. "Let's watch tv in my room!"

After their bedtime routines Phineas and Kenna settled onto the giant bed to watch their show, Game of Thrones. At least this episode was a little nice. The young king declaring his love for a young woman, giving in to their feelings and marrying her to preserve her honor.

Hugging her pillow Kenna echoed the vows the onscreen couple recited. "I am his and he is mine."

She smiled at Phineas, kissed his cheek then rubbed hers against his "Ooh fresh shave. "When they resumed their show she put her legs in his lap. Smooth, supple bare legs.

Once the credits rolled they settled into bed. Normally Phineas slept clothed but not wishing to wrinkle his suit settled for his undershirt and a pair of Rizzo's pajama pants Kenna lent him.

She herself wore an enormous tossball jersey. Thankfully it smelled like her and not a sweaty fifth back. Then she was smiling at him in that coy way and before long he was kissing her again, tentatively at first, restrained, then as he had been at the door. Telling her more with his lips on hers than he ever could with stumbling words.

Soon she straddled him and in the dark he felt her move. The shirt was gone or he thought. Yes, it was gone because he could feel her soft breasts against his chest through the thin undershirt. That was enough to bring him to full arousal. She had turned him on at the door and a few times before that. Phineas was still a man with...desires. His arms went around her, her hair brushed his face.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Are you? I still stand with my theory that you hit your head."

She scoffed "If you want me to stop I will. No rush."

"I'm just stalling now."

"There's no pressure." She kissed his collarbone then his jaw. "Do you want me to…"

Did he want her to what? Take him, take him? Was she serious? Was he dreaming? All he got out was "Gently."

She was gentle. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he saw her silhouette take his hands and place them on her- okay he was dreaming now. Her hands at his waistband, touching him. Then the sensation of being enveloped in her warmth, her soft breaths.

His hands found purchase on her hips, inviting him to set the pace. She whispered "If you don't like it we'll stop." Kenna was a dancer and knew how to control her movements. Her gorgeous body atop his, swirling her hips. Now Phineas wondered if he could ever dance with her again and not think of her making love to him in this slow silken rhythm.

Leaning down her body flush with his Kenna kissed Phineas feverishly. She was always so impatient but between her -and his- need he understood. But he never wanted it to end. 

Phineas grew bold and with a pat on her thighs she stopped. She must have taken this for the end so with one last kiss she settled beside him drawing the blanket over them.

Oh no. He wasn't done. Instead he pushed her thighs apart and entered her again, which made her gasp in delight. He vowed to learn her body and next time would be a pleasurable experience for both of them. Now was just experimental.

A few dozen tentative thrusts. It was instinct but nerves held him back. But it was still nice, being so close. They gave up, laughing at themselves in the dark.

"Sorry," Kenna murmured "it's been a while."

Phineas scoffed "It's been never. Thank you for the effort, though."

“So that happened.” she said and tucking under one arm snuggled up to Phineas sighing lightly. 

Phineas said nothing, drummed his fingers on her shoulder. He hadn't expected either of them would exactly have a sheet-gripping wake the neighbors good time but nor did he expect...he didn't know what he expected. It was over far too quickly that he knew and now was like waking from a dream. Still, pleased as she was she wasn't satisfied. That would never do.

“You okay? Bit for your thoughts? Hello?” She lightly smacked his chest with the back of her hand. Scoffing she said “Law, was I that bad?”

“I’ve no basis for comparison.” He didn't dream much.

“Good, then you have no idea how bad I am.” Squinting at him she teased “But you liked it.”

“Yes.” He admitted. "Did you?”

“Yes!”

“And did you…”

"I don't care about technique or ability, that's not what it's about for me. We're both out of practice."

"Something to work on, then." He clasped her hand to his chest.

Drawing the covers up over both of them she said “So what are you thinking about so hard?”

Phineas sighed, gazing up at the ceiling. “I’m just taking it all in, is all. “

“Bad choice of words.” She chuckled. 

Phineas laughed shortly. “I’m just thinking about us. How strange.” And how terrifying, he wanted to say but he decided to keep the topic light. "How things ended up this way, how we ended up...together. Not just now but generally. I think about it often, actually."

She shrugged in his arms. “Love is strange, life is strange. You can’t explain it. “ Pausing, she added “Does it bother you, still?”

“Sometimes.” He admitted. “But let us not speak of unpleasant things now, darling. “ He kissed her temple and she hummed in agreement. “Go to sleep.”

-

"Just like that, don't stop!" Kenna begged. Phineas did stop only to congratulate himself but set to the same pace as he had, raising himself enough to stroke her sensitive bud.

Kenna clapped both hands over her mouth to muffle a squeal and this was enough for Phineas to go for broke. When he moved her hands away to hear her cry of pleasure she held his hand fast, sucked on the fingers that had been inside her.

He wanted to drive her over the edge for what was nearing the end of his experiment but his body dictated otherwise. Her soft skin, the exquisite sensation of her and her enthused responses to his touch- he gave in, shuddering, face buried in her neck as she writhed impatiently against him but soon she stopped, and both of them had to catch their breaths.

"Three times." She panted.

"Good." Withdrawing Phineas patted her thigh and wickedly but lightly flicked his thumb across her bud which made her draw her knees together and whimper.

"That's sensitive!" She protested but he only snorted softly at her indignant expression, made somewhat less intimidating by someone who had just screamed in pleasure loud enough to wake the city square.

"I know. Don't move." He deftly cleaned her with a wet wipe, then himself.

"That's cold!" Kenna pouted then sat up rubbing the shaved portion of her hair, face puckered in what Phineas took to be puzzlement. 

"Sorry. Now go about your...business. Don't want a UTI."

Sticking her tongue out at him she said "Oh Architect on a cracker, really? Infections, gee, Phin, I love you too!"

He ignored her for a moment, rearranging the pillows -he'd put them to some good use- and tried to find his stupid pants. "I love you, which is why I am making sure you take care of yourself."

That got him his pants back- to the face.

He gave her a hand up (and a light smack on her rear to spur her onward, 'go!' ) and she stumbled to the bathroom. "Three times!" Kenna called again. Silence, then he saw her reflection in the mirror washing her face "When did you become such a great lover?"

Phineas rearranged the covers and passed her on the way to the bathroom- ladies first.  
When he returned they were both dressed in their night clothes and the bed looked as though nothing Earth shatteringly incredible had happened there.

Propped up on the pillows Kenna kissed Phineas, snuggling up to him. "Well?"

"Well what?"

Kenna nudged his shoulder "When did you get so good? Learn all that."

Phineas took a deep breath "Extensive research."

She gaped at him "You studied- you wanted to be the best at something new. " She considered a moment. "Yeah that tracks."

"Yes. You're my first and only, I wanted it to be special." He paused "Also it has plenty of benefits, besides bonding, there's-"

Her hand was over his mouth in an instant. "Before you go off on a tangent we will learn about 'afterglow'."

Slowly she moved her hand but Phineas would not relinquish it immediately, studying it in the glow of the aetherwave monitor awaiting their entertainment selection. He kissed her palm, her wrist, toyed with her fingers, twined them with his own.

A bit of channel surfing which they mutually agreed 'seen it, seen it, reruns, this season is awful, seen it' Phineas suddenly said "Next time we go for five."

Kenna held up their joined hands and whispered a triumphant "Yes!"

-

That morning Phineas found Kenna busily typing a message on her terminal. Every now and then she’d pause, look up and furrow her brow then resume writing or she’d take a sip from a Spacer’s Choice mug. He was content to sit for a while drinking in the image of her. She wore a robe gifted to her by some up and coming designer that they agreed was hideous and beautiful all at once. It was in traditional Japanese style but lacked the subtlety of their art, instead covered by garish stars and planets, nebulae and other heavenly bodies. It was comfortable anyway, she conceded, and the way the collar hung down in the back to show all her neck to the first bumps of her spine was alluring. Her hair was unbrushed but knotted up which only served to enhance the effect. 

“Send, you motherfucker.” She growled under her breath hitting the key with excessive force.

The events of last night swelled in his mind but his doubts didn’t rise with them. Because this was right.

Briefly Phineas thought about if things had gone according to plan, that the Hope had arrived on schedule. He would have never met her, though. Perhaps but the odds were slim. He entertained this fantasy a while -he would meet her at her job and they talked more and more until he mustered the courage to ask her out- no, she’d ask him out. They’d go on dates, some mundane some extra special and he’d be captivated by her spirit and charm. 

He’d marry her and they’d have a child or two, watch them grow up, have children of their own and by now he and Kenna would be arguing over whose turn it is to macrowave dinner before the grandchildren came over.

Time was so cruel. Oh why did he have to think of all that now? Rising he hugged her shoulders from behind. She laid her head against his neck. “And good morning to you, too.” Turning her face up to him he kissed her. “Sleep well?”

Phineas smiled. “Better than I have in a long time.”

Yes. He could do this every day. 

And he did. For years after Phineas never thought about time or this or that. He had his work, and his love. That was all he needed. 

Too bad time is such a bitch.


	9. Epilogue

Kenna opened the doors and immediately was met by half a dozen concerned faces. She frowned. “What’s going on?”

Dr. Byrne looked to Minister Clarke as Dr. Richards put his arm around her. Immediately Clarke was at the Captain’s side, taking her by the elbow. “Come on, this way.” 

“Clarke, what’s going on? What happened?” She pressed, growing irritated by the second.

Leading her into an empty office Clarke gestured to the chair “Have a seat.” 

“Aloysius-” 

Pouring a glass of water he set it on the desk. She ignored it. Icy talons clutched at her heart even as it pounded in odd little jerks. He was prepping her for bad news. Very, very, bad news.

The minister’s shoulders sagged. Why did this have to fall to him? She was still standing. For now. He let out a long breath and his voice was heavy with emotion. “Dr. Welles died last night.”

“What?” The words were out before she could stop them. 

Washing one hand over the other Minister Clarke averted his eyes. If she started to cry he didn't know what he was going to do. 

“He didn't show up to the Hope today, "Dr. Richards appeared in the doorway, his handsome face and words weighted with sorrow. "It's not unusual for him to run a little late but a man of his-" Clarke cut him a sharp look. They all knew he was going to say 'a man of his advanced age'. Richards hurried on." No wireless calls got a reply so we went to check. I examined him myself. He...his heart gave out. In his sleep. I’m so sorry. He was a great man."

All the air went out of her lungs. Kenna sat down looking for all the world like she’d been physically struck. Don’t be so surprised, she chastised herself. This was inevitable, he was- no, she couldn’t shield her heart with cold logic. He was her friend, her love and he was gone. Forever. The natural order nor his acceptance with it was no comfort at all. The words didn’t sink in. She looked back up at Clarke and Richards.

“If you need some time…” Clarke said and his words were muffled to her ears. 

“I should have…” The words sounded like they were being spoken by someone else. 

Clarke shifted uneasily. Nothing he could say would help now. “Don’t worry about a thing. The Hope team will help make arrangements.” Richards gestured for him to follow him out of the room. "Please excuse me a moment."

Kenna didn’t realize they had left. The water glass was there and she drank half of it. Phineas was dead. Then it fairly cracked in her trembling grasp. Phineas was dead. Her breaths came slowly, deep breaths, remain calm. Phineas was dead. The last breath caught in her throat and burned. Burned and froze and got stuck. It hurt. Phineas was dead. 

She screamed, a raw cry of anguish and sorrow, hurled the glass viciously across the room where it shattered with a crash.

-

The next few days were like a nightmare. People around her were like ghosts, moving in a world beside her.

“We should have a funeral.” Said one.

Another replied “No, he wouldn’t want us to waste time on that. We continue our work in his name.”

“We have to do something!” Interjected a third.

They all looked to the Captain. “You knew him best, what would Dr. Welles want?”

“I…” Kenna glanced at all the expectant faces. Idly she picked at her bandaged hand. The glass of water broke in her grasp before she threw it and sliced two of her fingers. Poor Minister Clarke freaked out when he saw the blood. Richards said nothing even as he stitched her up. She barely felt it. “Everyone grieves in their own way. Just...take a moment to remember him but don’t forget why we’re here.”

It warmed Kenna's heart to hear how beloved Phineas was among his colleagues. More than tears she heard ripples of laughter as they relayed amusing anecdotes and memories. Likewise they comforted one another hugging each other amid torrents of tears, wailing that Dr. Welles had been like a father to them, how they loved that crazy old man. Everyone was so kind. These men and women of science from all corners of the Earth brought together to save Halcyon taking their time to speak a word or two of condolence to her was a comfort. They treated her with as much deference as one would a widowed spouse. 

"I'm leaving." Kenna told Liam and Alice. They flanked her like bodyguards but Kenna could see they badly wanted to comfort one another.

Richards nodded his understanding. "Wait, there's something I've been meaning to give you."  
Handing her a data card she took it. 

"What is this?" Staring at the card in her hand she looked up at him.

He shook his head slightly. "I don't know. Dr. Welles' will made it abundantly clear it's for your eyes only."

"Thank you, Liam." 

Gesturing toward the door he escorted her out. "If you need anything, anything at all. Do not hesitate." 

\- 

“ADA can you play this?”

The video link flickered to life and Kenna's heart leapt as a super close up of Phineas’ face greeted her. He stepped back in full view clearing his throat.

_I've had to re record this twice but here's take three._

_If you're watching this that means I've- as the Scienticians say- returned to the universe.  
I took some time to set my affairs in order so with the legal mumbo jumbo out of the way I can move on to more important matters. _

_I worked knowing that if the Board didn't catch up to me, time would. I'm glad that I was able to survive long enough to witness the seeds of my labor planted but knew full well the chance of seeing them bear fruit were slim._  
_My entire career has been dedicated to the preservation of life. But I never understood life, never grasped the meaning of it.  
Even now I'm looking back on things best left buried and hope that somehow anything I've done was worth it. _

_With old age comes regret and things become more...precious. The problem with wrapping yourself in secrets and loneliness is it becomes far too comfortable a prison._

_Then I met you._

_In you I gained an ally and so much more. A partner, a sounding board - my true companion and friend. Dearest to my heart. My beloved._

_I often ponder how strange our relationship is and what a turn it took. More often I wonder what you see in me. I could spend the entire data allotment of this message rhapsodizing about you but I have done my best to show you what you mean to me before I am gone._

_If anything, if I could be granted one selfish wish it would be that we had more time together. Truthfully these last few years -with all their ups and downs- have been without a doubt the best years of my life._

_I wish we could have met sooner so I could love you longer._

_Thank you._

_Thank you for trusting me, supporting me, and loving me._

-

The image of Phineas smiled warmly then the screen went black.

It was hard to see him though, through the tears. 

“I love you, Phineas.”


	10. Epilogue II

“Did you know the Unreliable was here?” Vicar Max asked as he and Felix made the trek across the landing pad.  


The younger man shook his head. “She must have docked recently. I’m sure someone would have told us if they saw the captain.”

Max approached the door and it opened invitingly. A sense of dread crept across him. Turning back he glanced at Felix who followed.

“Vicar. Felix. Good. You’re here. I have a bit of a...problem.” ADA said her tones oddly sheepish.

“ADA, what is wrong? Where is your captain?” Max asked, trying not to look so apprehensive. 

Looking around Felix called up the stairs “Hey boss! You home?”

Max shushed Felix who shrugged. Shifting uncomfortably Felix asked “What’s the problem, ADA?”

Both of them went onto the bridge where ADA’s red on black image frowned in concern, then became awash with relief at the sight of the two organic lifeforms. “I assume you’ve been watching the news.” 

“Yeah,” Felix said sadly. “Doc Welles.” Was all he could bring himself to say. He idolized the scientist for rebelling against the Board and of course any friend of the boss's was a friend of his. He'd grown fond of the old man, admittedly. Of course he wouldn't admit he'd shed tears when the news reached him. Seeking the comfort of friends Felix caught a shuttle to Terra 2 thinking that perhaps Kenna would go straight to Edgewater- to Max. But for her to not go straight there was puzzling. And a little worrisome.

If ADA could have sighed deeply she would. Instead she said “The Captain has been despondent since the memorial. She has not done that disgusting thing you organics do-shoving things into your face hole.”

“She’s not eating.” Felix murmured. The look on Max's face made him worry more.

“Eating, thank you, yes.” ADA smiled, then her expression was of concern again. “If I recall correctly if a human does not do this for three weeks it will die.”

Vicar Max asked “How long has it been since you last saw her eat?”

“Days ago. Does it matter? Don’t worry, if she were deceased I would have told you that first thing.”

Max clenched his jaw. “ADA-”

“This is not easy for me. I was not programmed to handle this. I don’t even know how I got here, the Captain didn’t order me to come here. It must have been encoded into Dr. Welles’ last message.”

“May I see the message?” Max glanced down at the controls but ADA’s digital face screwed up with indignation.

“You certainly may not. It is private, for the Captain’s eyes only.”

Felix smirked. “You’re lying.”

“About what?” ADA asked, her avatar raising a brow. 

“‘The message was encoded’, I don’t believe you. You came here on your own.”

ADA was silent. “Fine. I admit it. I came here because I thought the Captain should have the comfort of old friends, the counsel of a vicar. I learned a thing or two listening to you.“ She paused thoughtfully. “I don’t want her to wither away, or become reckless. I’ve lost one captain already. I don’t know if I can bear losing another.”

Both men exchanged glances. “ADA, the empathy you are showing is touching.” Max said.

“That’s real sweet of you, ADA.” Felix agreed. “ But what can we do?”

The instrument panels began to light up. “She’s in her quarters at present. Vicar, I will unlock the door for you.”

Max covered his mouth with his hand briefly. “I can’t intrude!” He briefly considered trying to explain how private grief could be for some humans but somehow he didn't think the AI would understand. Likely she would work his wording around until she brought it back to intruding anyway.

“Please,” ADA interrupted, and while her emotions were limited there was definitely a pleading tone in her voice. “If you can’t help us, who can?”

Considering a moment Max nodded. “I’ll do what I can, ADA.” 

Felix turned to ADA. “Something I can do.”

“I’ve been lonely since the Captain gave SAM to Parvati as a housewarming gift. The ship is getting dirty.”

“You want me to clean?” Felix grumbled. 

“Not necessarily. I...would like some company, too.”

Both human and AI were silent for a time. “Did you know Doc Welles?” Felix ventured at last.

“Yes.” She smiled. “He worked with Alex Hawthorne who programmed me. He wasn't all that interested in my persona, at first. Sometimes...sometimes he’d tell me stories about Alex, It made me…” she paused trying to find the right words. “Happy, but sad at the same time. If that makes sense.”

“It makes perfect sense.” 

Felix made his way to the kitchen and tidied up, listening to ADA as he worked.

-

For a long time Vicar Max stood at the landing of the stairs. At the top was the captain's quarters. Even when he was part of the Unreliable crew Max seldom had reason to enter this room. People needed space, especially the captain of a crew, a woman displaced from time with her own thoughts no one could ever begin to understand. For a moment he glanced to his right. ADA was momentarily distracted by Felix. If he wanted, Max could slip out and leave Kenna to her grief. But then what kind of friend would he be? What kind of vicar would he be leaving her alone? Should he approach as a friend or as a vicar consoling the bereaved? He decided he would let his heart guide him. He climbed the stairs as if in a daze.

“Captain.” He called softly. No answer. Max lingered in the doorway.

The room smelled of dirty linen and unwashed body. Bottles and clothing lay strewn about on the desk and on the floor. She was there in her bed, back to him. Max kept a respectful distance. “Dr. Welles has become one with the universe. He had a remarkable life and laid the groundwork for the future of this colony.”

She was still silent. Leaning on the edge of the desk Max laced his fingers together. "I didn't want to alarm Felix or ADA but I hear you've been getting up to some dangerous activities since Dr. Welles passed. As both a vicar and your friend, I must-"

Kenna cut him off "Do you know know many FUCKING platitudes I’ve had to hear from people? Every single sad face I see, every ‘I’m sorry for your loss’ is like losing him all over again. It’s like a fucking knife to the heart. I want to get away from all of that. I want it all to stop.” her voice, for a while raspy from sheer weariness and lack of use became hard as iron. “So save your proverbs and your 'greater universe plan' shit. Get out.”

Max took this vitriol in silence but did not budge. Turning over she sat up immediately and glared at him. “Did you not hear me, I said get out! How’d you get in here anyway? ADA!” She called, then roared “ADA! Did you let people in here?”

The AI didn’t answer. Kenna pounded her pillow and stood up, squaring up to the vicar as though she were ready to physically fight him.

Max, on the other hand was calm as a mountain lake even as he stood straight. She was breathing hard, nostrils flared. There were only remnants of makeup on her face, black flakes around her eyes and eyelashes, the stain of red on and around her mouth. Her face was splotched pink, and her cheekbones normally prominent were obscured by an unhealthy bloat. Her undercut was grown out too and she'd meticulously kept it trimmed. No one could ever call Kenna ugly but Max almost didn't recognize her. Now that she was so close to him Max tried not shy away from her sour breath. 

“I’ll have ADA run you a hot shower.” He said evenly.

Her fist came up but Max caught it. Not hard, just enough to stop her. Even if she had a weapon Max could never bring himself to hurt her. He was grimly pleased she almost caught him off guard- after all he was the one who taught her such dirty tricks. 

“Don’t you know what it’s like to want to be left alone?!” She growled.

She was too close to kick him, thank the Architect, but Max tensed for any possibility. “Do you know you’re not the only one who has ever grieved the loss of a loved one?”

That set her off. But Max was ready. Eyes flashing he threw both arms around Kenna at once, all but crushing her to him. She sobbed, screamed and thrashed against him. He'd take a few bruises so she didn't hurt herself -or him. 

“FUCKING LET GO. GET OUT. GET THE FUCK OUT, MAX. “

He held fast. “Black fucking hole, Kenna, STOP IT. Stop this nonsense, why are you really angry?”

Kenna wailed in reply when he still didn’t heed her wishes, limp hair falling into her eyes, lips peeled back from her teeth. She could have her little tantrum all she liked.

‘“WHY are you really angry?” Max repeated.

“He’s GONE! It wasn’t long enough IT’S NOT FAIR!” 

“It’s never long enough- listen to me. Listen!” Max gripped her shoulders with bruising force.” You have to stop this nonsense, what would Phineas think if he saw you in here moping about when the colony needs you? Sitting around feeling sorry for yourself- we’re mourning too! ADA brought us here as a last resort- your damn computer has more sense than you!”

Taking a moment to regain his composure he looked to the door where Felix was watching hands balled into fists.

“Don’t talk to her like that, Max!” Felix warned.

“Stay back. It's called tough love.” Max snapped and took Kenna's face in his hands and forced her to look at his. “Look at me. We came here to help you and don’t you DARE start blubbering that we can’t help and you’re broken. You are not broken. You are NOT. Broken. Do you hear me?”

She gave him a tiny nod. Max’s expression softened “Where’s that steel spined captain I used to run with, hm? The one that stood up to the Board. “ He paused and added softly "That Phineas fell in love with?”

He felt her go limp. All instinct told him it wasn’t a trick, either so Max released his grip. This time he drew her to him comfortingly.

“You’re right.” She said dully, face pressed into his chest. “You’re absolutely right. Phineas would be ashamed of me. I have to keep going. For us. I’m sorry, Max. For my...disrespect.”

Max let out a sigh of relief. “There’s nothing to forgive.”

Turning her head his voice was muffled against his shoulder. "I should have been with him." 

Max stroked her dull matted hair, brushing it out of her eyes. 

Felix pretended to rub his face. "He wouldn't have wanted you to find him. I bet his last thought was of you. He didn't wanna go but...he went just the way he wanted."

Lifting her head from Max’s shoulder Kenna smiled at Felix, saying his name with such warmth and gratitude it gave him courage to come closer. Felix sniffed and casually tried to hide his own tears. She beckoned to him and she and Max wrapped an arm around him. Kenna felt fresh tears upon her cheeks. They were more out of gratitude. The colony needed her but the way Max said it he meant he needed her, Felix needed her. Parvati, Nyoka, they would all need her. It was nice, to be needed. And that she wasn't alone.

Holding fast to her friends, as she always did. 

“Everything’s going to be alright, isn’t it.”


End file.
